thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Smith
Sky Smith is the adopted daughter of Sarah Jane Smith. adopted granddaughter of Barbara and Eddie Smith, adopted niece of Africana and Lavinia, and adopted second cousin of Brendan Richards. She is also the adopted sister of Luke Smith. She debuts in season 5, episode 1, an episode entitled Sky. Biography Sky is first seen as a baby, when she arrives at Sarah Jane's doorstep early on a Sunday morning. Sarah Jane then contacts Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer asking for help. During her debut episode, Sky blows all the lights on Bannerman Road. This shows us that, as a baby, whenever Sky gets emotional, she damages lights and electronics. Later in the episode, she meets Rani's mother, Gita Chandra. Gita prompts Sarah Jane to give a name to the baby, and as Sarah Jane mentioned earlier that it was like she had fallen from the sky, Sky received her name. At the end of the episode, Sky 'primes' herself and uses her energy to change her appearance from that of a baby into that of a girl in her early teenage years. TRIVIA * Sky's debut episode was also called Sky. *She is the first character to debut in an episode with the same name. *Unlike her adoptive big brother Luke, she never called Sarah Jane "Mum" except once when she said "But, Mum!" *After they got back from the nuclear power plant in the episode Sky, she asked Clyde, "Why do you call a man who wears paper pants Russell?" This refers to a joke Clyde had told her when she still had the appearance of a baby. Since that had only been an hour or so ago for Sky, she remembered it. *In the 5th Doctor audio story "Lily" it is revealed that she has at least one niece named Lily who has Autistic Spectrum Disorder (Autism for short). *She led the effort to prevent the escape of the most dangerous alien criminal in the universe Hetacometek. Which is similar to when Sarah Jane and The (4th) Doctor stopped Sutekh from escaping his prison pyramid on Mars behind the Galactic Federations' backs and destroying all life on Earth, just like he did on his home planet, Phester Osiris. PERSONALITY *She has a mildly short temper, which is shown in the scene in the storage room. She and Luke had been put in by the Serf Systems security guards where she said "The aliens aren't bad, Harrison is. How could he do that? It just makes me so angry!" (The Man Who Never Was part 2) *However in The Curse of Clyde Langer Part 2, when she is in the attic, she does not lose her temper. * Also in the Curse Of Clyde Langer, she and Mr. Smith had something in common: They were immune to the curse on Clyde's name since they weren't human. If The BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) ever asks Sinead Michael to come and guest star in an episode of Doctor Who as Sky Smith, they'd probably do it when a companion leaves the show and then have Sinead Michael follows in Elisabeth Sladen's footsteps and join the cast of Doctor Who permanently. Category:Allies of Sarah Jane Smith Category:Allies of Sarah Jane's Gang